1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module for the purely electric driving of a motor vehicle, by means of which sufficient electrical energy can be stored to be able to drive a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2010/0285346 A1 discloses a battery module in which individual battery cells are plugged into one pot-shaped sleeve. The sleeve has a radially outward protruding collar with which the sleeve rests on a vertically extending web of a battery box. The sleeve can be rinsed with a coolant so that heat of the battery cell is absorbed from the sleeve and is transported away so that the battery cell can be cooled. Gaps between adjacent sleeves are sealed with a cover so that the coolant cannot pass through the gap to the pole of the battery cell that projects out of the sleeve.
There is a constant need to achieve a low weight and to be able to cool a stable battery module well for the purely electric driving of a motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to provide a stable battery module for the purely electric driving of a motor vehicle with a low weight and good cooling.